Carolina Panthers
| coach = Ron Rivera | owner = Jerry Richardson | general manager = Marty Hurney | mascot = Sir Purr | stations = WBT (AM) (1110 AM) and WBT (FM) (99.3 FM) | announcers = Mick Mixon, Eugene Robinson, and Jim Szoke | hist_yr = 1995 | NFL_start_yr = 1995 | division_hist = *'National Football Conference (1995-present)' **NFC West (1995-2001) **'NFC South (2002-present)' | no_conf_champs = 2 | no_div_champs = 6 | conf_champs = *'NFC' 2003, 2015 | div_champs = *'NFC West:' 1996 *'NFC South:' 2003, 2008, 2013, 2014, 2015 | stadium_years = *Clemson Memorial Stadium (1995) *'Bank of America Stadium (1996-present)' **also known as Ericsson Stadium (1996-2004) }} The Carolina Panthers are a professional American football team based in Charlotte, North Carolina. They are currently members of the South Division of the National Football Conference (NFC) in the National Football League (NFL). The Panthers, along with the Jacksonville Jaguars, joined the NFL as expansion teams in 1995. In their existence, the Panthers have compiled a record of 183–184–1, and appeared in Super Bowl XXXVIII in Houston, Texas and Super Bowl 50 in San Francisco, California. Franchise history Origins (1987–1994) In 1987, shortly after it was decided that Charlotte would receive an expansion National Basketball Association franchise (the Charlotte Hornets, now known as the New Orleans Hornets), former Baltimore Colts player Jerry Richardson met with a group of potential backers to discuss the possibility of bringing an NFL expansion team to the Carolina region. In 1992, the NFL released the list of five areas open to a potential NFL team: Baltimore, Maryland; St. Louis, Missouri; Memphis, Tennessee; Jacksonville, Florida; and the Carolinas, represented by Charlotte. After the vote was delayed because of a dispute between the players and the league, the race began again in 1993. In June of that year, Richardson Sports announced that they would finance the stadium through the sale of Permanent Seat Licenses, club seats, and luxury boxes. In a stunning show of fan support, all seats were sold out by the end of the first day. On October 26, 1993, the league announced that the owners had unanimously voted for the Carolinas to receive the 29th franchise, the first new NFL team since 1976 (Jacksonville was named the 30th team a month later). Fans all over the region celebrated with fireworks. In a memorable moment during the expansion announcement conference, Richardson spoke directly into the camera to thank the 40,000 people who had purchased the PSLs and allowing the stadium to be built without a burden to the taxpayers. Dom Capers era (1995–1998) The Panthers signed Dom Capers, former defensive coordinator for the Pittsburgh Steelers, as their inaugural head coach. In their inaugural season, he led the Panthers to a 7–9 record, setting a record for the most victories by an expansion team. The following season, Capers led the team to a record of 12–4 and a division title; they advanced to the NFC Championship, but fell to the Packers 30–13, who went on to win the Super Bowl. After the Panthers success in 1996, Capers led the Panthers through two disappointing seasons: a 7–9 season in 1997, and a 4–12 season in 1998; this resulted in Capers being fired after four seasons with the team. During his career with the Panthers, Capers finished with an overall record of 31–35 (including the playoffs) and one division title. George Seifert era (1999–2001) After Dom Capers was let go following the previous season, George Seifert was hired as the second head coach in Panthers history. In his first season with the team, Seifert helped the Panthers improve four games to finish the season with a record of 8–8. He then led the team to a 7–9 record the following year, before leading the Panthers to their worst record in franchise history. In 2001, the Panthers won their season opener 24–13 over the Vikings, but set an NFL record by losing 15 consecutive games to finish the season 1–15. Seifert was fired shortly after the season ended, finishing with an overall record of 16–32 as head coach of the Panthers. John Fox era (2002–2010) After Seifert was fired following the disastrous 2001 season, the Panthers hired New York Giants defensive coordinator John Fox as the team's third head coach. Fox was known for defensive discipline and it would be needed to improve a team that had finished in the bottom of the defensive rankings the previous year. In 2002, Fox's defense-first philosophy worked well as the Panthers improved to 7–9 (a six-game improvement over the previous year) and posted the second-best overall defense in the league after having the second-worst the previous season. In the 2003 season opener against the Jacksonville Jaguars, the Panthers were losing 17–0. Jake Delhomme replaced Rodney Peete at quarterback by halftime, then led the Panthers to a fourth quarter comeback, thus winning the starting job. Delhomme eventually led the team to an 11–5 record, the NFC South Division title and a playoff berth. In the playoffs, they easily defeated the Cowboys in the wild-card round before facing the St. Louis Rams in the divisional round. Carolina had an 11-point lead in the last 3 minutes of play, but a the Rams tied the game and sent it to overtime. In the first play of the 2nd overtime, Jake Delhomme hit Wide receiver Steve Smith with a 69-yard touchdown pass to win the game 29–23. In the NFC Championship game, the Panthers faced off against the Philadelphia Eagles. The Panthers shut down the Eagles offense and, with a victory, headed to their first Super Bowl against the New England Patriots. The multiple close games, won either in overtime or with a slim margin, gave way to a new nickname for the Panthers: the "Cardiac Cats." In the end the Panthers fell 32–29 to the Patriots in the Super Bowl XXXVIII In 2004, the Panthers suffered major injuries early on, and the Panthers finished the season 7–9. In 2005, however, the Panthers finished 11–5, securing themselves the NFC's #5 seed. They began their post-season play by shutting out the Giants 23–0. They then defeated the Bears 29–21 in the Divisional playoffs, before falling to the Seahawks in the NFC Championship, losing 34–14. After finishing the 2006 and 2007 seasons with records of 8–8 and 7–9, respectively, the Panthers rebounded in the 2008 season, finishing the season with a 12–4 record, claiming the NFC South title and a first round bye in the playoffs. However, on the Panthers' season came to a disappointing end, as they lost to the Arizona Cardinals 33–13 at Bank of America Stadium in the NFC Divisional playoff game. The Panthers' offense was plagued by Quarterback Jake Delhomme's six turnovers (five interceptions and a fumble). In 2009, the Panthers finished with an 8–8 record, before finishing 2010 with a disappointing record of 2–14; following the 2010 season, Jerry Richardson decided not to re-sign John Fox, whose contract had expired. After nine seasons with the Panthers, Fox finished with a record of 78–74 (including the playoffs), two division titles, and one Conference Championship. Ron Rivera era (2011–present) After a disappointing 2010 season, John Fox's contract was not renewed and most of his coaching staff were let go."Carolina Panthers fire Coach John Fox", LA Times. December 31, 2010. Shortly after, the Panthers hired Ron Rivera as the fourth head coach in Panther history. Rivera was previously the defensive coordinator for the Chicago Bears and the San Diego Chargers before being hired by the Panthers. Fans and commentators have playfully dubbed this the 'Rivera Era.' The Carolina Panthers selected quarterback Cam Newton with their first pick in the 2011 NFL Draft.http://www.kansas-city-news.pro/2011/04/carolina-panthers-select-cam-newton-1st.html Official NFL 2011 Draft News Logos and uniforms The Panthers logo consists of the head of a black snarling panther outlined in blue. It is shaped to resemble the combined borders of North and South Carolina.Carolina Panthers (1995-Present) The helmets are silver, and in 2003, they changed the helmet color slightly to a more metallic shade.Helmets, Helmets, Helmets The team normally wears silver pants with their black jerseys, and white pants with their white jerseys. Both the black and the white jerseys have blue stripes over the shoulders. The team introduced an alternate jersey in 2002 that is blue with black shoulder stripes. Carolina debuted the alternate light blue jersey for one game at home against the Tampa Bay Buccaneers in 2002. The alternate jersey has been worn twice a season beginning in 2003. The Panthers have worn the light blue jersey a few times on the road when the home team has chosen to wear white due to the heat, as the light blue uniforms are more comfortable in the heat than black. Carolina prefers to not wear black when the temperature is hot or not mild enough. With the league rules permitting teams to wear their third jersey twice in the regular season and once in the preseason, the Panthers reserve the use of their alternate light blue jersey for a home game when there is one or two games that they don't wear them on the road. Like many other NFL teams located in temperate climates, the Panthers traditionally wear their white jerseys at home during the first half of the season — forcing opponents to wear their dark ones under the warm autumns in Charlotte. When it gets to the second half of the season the Panthers will start to wear their colored jerseys for home games as temperatures will be more mild. The team's uniforms prompted a 2003 lawsuit by the Oakland Raiders, who claimed that the NFL and the Panthers had infringed upon key trademark elements of the Raiders' brand, specifically the silver and black colors. In the same suit, the Raiders challenged the Tampa Bay Buccaneers 1997 uniform design, including the pirate logo. The Raiders wanted the courts to bar the Buccaneers and Panthers from wearing their uniforms while playing in California. However, since the lawsuit was filed in a state California court, the lawsuit was tossed out because only federal courts have jurisdiction over intellectual property issues.Sports: Bucs free to use pirate logo after Raiders suit is tossed The Raiders have yet to appeal the ruling. The Panthers have played in ten postseason games, wearing the white jerseys in all but their most recent playoff game. Two of those games were at home against the Dallas Cowboys, making the Cowboys wear their "unlucky" road navy-blue jerseys, as the Cowboys are one of three teams who routinely wear their white uniforms at home. Rivals Atlanta Falcons The rivalry with Atlanta began in the first season of the franchise when both teams were members of the NFC West. Carolina played Atlanta in its first ever game, losing 23-20 in overtime. From 1998 to 2002, Atlanta dominated the series, winning 9 out of 10 games, including 6 straight from 2000 to 2002. As both teams are located on I-85, travel is relatively easy between home and away games. In their first match in 2016, Julio Jones broke a regular season record for 300 receiving yards in a single game. Atlanta currently leads the series 28-18. Tampa Bay Buccaneers Although Carolina first played Tampa Bay in 1995, their rivalry did not start until 2003, when Brentson Buckner claimed Kris Jenkins was the best defensive tackle in football, angering Tampa Bay defensive tackle Warren Sapp. Since then, the rivalry is known for its trash talking and occasional fights. Notably, Carolina defensive lineman Kavika Pittman essentially had his career ended after getting leveled by a block from the Bucs' Kenyatta Walker. Also, in 2006, Tampa quarterback Chris Simms lost his spleen on a hit, and in 2009 Carolina cornerback Dante Wesley laid into punt returner Clifton Smith before he had caught the ball, knocking Smith out and getting Wesley ejected. There were some disputes also between Bucs former kicker Martin Gramatica and Panthers former punter Todd Sauerbrun. Carolina currently leads the series 12-9, with the Bucs having won the last two meetings. New Orleans Saints Carolina also maintains a rivalry with New Orleans, with both teams playing in the NFC South division. Carolina currently leads the series 24-23. Former Panthers quarterback Jake Delhomme was a backup in New Orleans before signing with Carolina in 2003. In 2017, the Saints swepped the Panthers 34-13 and 31-21, then after the regular season, the #5 seed Panthers played against the #4 seed Saints and the Panthers lost the game 31-26 after a game saving sack by Cameron Jordan. After that game, the Saints lost against the Vikings 29-24 in the Divisional Round (also known as The Minneapolis Miracle.) Dallas Cowboys Outside the division, the Panthers biggest rivals are the Dallas Cowboys. In both 1996 and 2003, the Panthers were responsible for eliminating the Cowboys in the playoffs. In a key game late in the 2005 season, Steve Smith was ejected for touching an official. Late in the game, a blocked field-goal was reversed by a suspicious penalty and Dallas scored the winning touchdown two plays later. This late-season loss kept Carolina from winning the division and forced them to enter the playoffs as a wild card team. Dallas leads the series 9-4, with Carolina being 2-0 in the playoffs but only 2-9 in regular-season games against the Dallas Cowboys. Arizona Cardinals A recent rivalry has developed between the Panthers and Arizona Cardinals. During the 2008 regular season, the Cardinals traveled to play the Panthers and took a 17-3 lead at halftime, but the Panthers rallied in the 3rd and 4th quarters to win. Following the regular season, in which the 12-4 Panthers won their third NFC South division title, they hosted the Cardinals at Bank of America Stadium in the Panthers first home playoff game since January of 2004. Though the Panthers were heavy favorites, the Cardinals won 33-13, intercepting Panthers quarterback Jake Delhomme five times. The following season, the Panthers traveled to face the Cardinals and won 34-21 in a game in which the Panthers defense intercepted the Cardinals' Kurt Warner five times as well. The Panthers and Cardinals have played each other every season since 2001, with the lone exception of the 2006 season, and are scheduled to play again during the 2011 regular season. Seattle Seahawks A relatively new rivalry, this one dates to the 2005 NFC Championship Game, in which the Seahawks won the game 31–14. The rivalry started up again in 2012, when the Panthers lost a close regular season home game to a Seattle Seahawks team led by rookie quarterback Russell Wilson, 16–12. In the 2013 season, the Panthers opened the season at home versus Seattle. They again lost a close game, with the final score 12–7. The Seahawks would go on to win Super Bowl XLVIII. In the 2014 season, once more at Bank of America Stadium, the Seahawks defeated the Panthers in week eight, 13–9. In the divisional round of the playoffs, the Panthers faced Seattle in Seattle, notorious for being a tough opposing field to play in, and lost 31–17. The Seahawks would go on to lose Super Bowl XLIX. In the 2015 season the next year, the teams faced off in Seattle, where the Panthers won another close game, 27–23. In the divisional round of the playoffs, the Panthers faced Seattle at Bank of America stadium, where they had yet to beat a Russell Wilson-led Seahawks team. By halftime they led 31–0, but the Seahawks rebounded and scored 24 unanswered points before the Panthers were able to seal the victory, 31–24. The Panthers would go on to lose Super Bowl 50. In the 2016 season, the teams met in Seattle, where the Panthers were beaten, 40–7. Since the 2012 season, Carolina is 2–5 overall against Seattle and 1–1 in the playoffs. The rivalry aspect stems from how close the majority of the matches have been and the fact that they have played each other seven times between 2012 and 2017—at least once a year. The teams did not face each other during the 2017 season. Former Rivalries Carolina had several rivalries within the NFC West from 1995 to 2001, before Carolina moved to the NFC South in 2002. Due to current scheduling, Carolina has infrequently played many of their former division rivals, and the rivalries have thus dulled. St. Louis Rams Carolina had a rivalry with St. Louis during their time in the NFC West, but since moving to the NFC South in 2002 the rivalry has faded. It is most known perhaps, for the 2003 Divisional Playoff matchup between the two teams, which Carolina won 29-23 in double overtime. Carolina leads the series 13-8, with a 1-0 lead in the playoffs. San Francisco 49ers Carolina was a rival of San Francisco when they were in the NFC West together. Former San Francisco coach George Seifert also coached the team from 1999-2001. They no longer maintain a rivalry, as Carolina was moved to the NFC South in 2002, and the two have played rarely since then. Carolina currently leads the series 13-8, the 49ers lead 1-0 in the playoffs. Season-by-season records Players of note Carolina Panthers draft history Pro Bowler *Michael Bates - 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000 *Kerry Collins - 1996 *Eric Davis - 1996 *Kevin Greene - 1996, 1998 *John Kasay - 1996 *Lamar Lathon - 1996 *Sam Mills - 1996 *Wesley Walls - 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2001 *Steve Beuerlein - 1999 *Muhsin Muhammad - 1999, 2004 *Todd Sauerbrun - 2001, 2003 *Steve Smith - 2001, 2005, 2006, 2008 *Kris Jenkins - 2002, 2003, 2006 *Stephen Davis - 2003 *Mike Rucker - 2003 *Mark Fields - 2004 *Dan Morgan - 2004 *Julius Peppers - 2004, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2009 *Jake Delhomme - 2005 *Mike Wahle - 2005 *Jon Beason - 2008, 2009, 2010 *Jordan Gross - 2008, 2010 *Ryan Kalil - 2009, 2010 *DeAngelo Williams - 2009 Hall of Honor The Carolina Panthers Hall of Honor was established in 1997 to honor individuals for their contributions to the Carolina Panthers franchise.Carolina Panthers Hall of Honor Retired Numbers *Sam Mills - #51 retired at the beginning of the 2005 NFL season Pro Football Hall of Famers *Reggie White - Played for the Panthers during the 2000 NFL Season, inducted in 2006 10th anniversary team :Source: 10 Year Anniversary, Panthers.com (URL last accessed December 26, 2008) Offense * Quarterback - Jake Delhomme * Running Back - Stephen Davis * Fullback - Brad Hoover * Wide Receiver - Muhsin Muhammad * Wide Receiver - Steve Smith * Center - Jeff Mitchell * Tackle - Jordan Gross * Tackle - Todd Steussie * Guard - Kevin Donnalley * Guard - Jeno James * Tight End - Wesley Walls Defense * Defensive End - Julius Peppers * Defensive End - Mike Rucker * Defensive Tackle - Brentson Buckner * Defensive Tackle - Kris Jenkins * Linebacker - Kevin Greene * Linebacker - Sam Mills * Linebacker - Dan Morgan * Cornerback - Eric Davis * Cornerback - Tyrone Poole * Free Safety - Chad Cota * Strong Safety - Mike Minter Special Teams * Placekicker - John Kasay * Punter - Todd Sauerbrun * Kick/punt Returner - Michael Bates Coaches of note Head coaches Offensive Coordinators * Joe Pendry (1995–1997) * Gil Haskell (1998–1999) * Bill Musgrave (2000) * Richard Williamson (2001) * Dan Henning (2002–2006) * Jeff Davidson (2007–2010) * Rob Chudzinski (2011–Present) Defensive Coordinators * Vic Fangio (1995–1998) * John Marshall (1999–2001) * Jack Del Rio (2002) * Mike Trgovac (2003–2008) * Ron Meeks (2009–2010) * Sean McDermott (2011–Present) Personnel Current Staff/Coaches Current roster Franchise traditions Fight song When the Panthers started in 1995, fans would sing the official Carolina Panther Fight Song "Stand and Cheer" (composed by Duane Evans) every time the team would score. As the first season was played at Clemson University, many fans felt that the song was reminiscent of the collegiate atmosphere those games had. The fight song only lasted a few years before being officially retired. Officials with the Panthers organization said that they received a large number of fan complaints regarding the fight song. The fight song was revived, although in an abbreviated version, during the first preseason game of 2006. It was used throughout the remainder of the season. Currently, "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond is played and sung by fans after every home victory.Panthers.com - Multimedia Growl Towel Growl Towel (called the "Prowl Towel" from 1996–1997) is the nickname adopted by fans that refers to small, terry-cloth towels that are waved or spun in the air during Panthers home games. The towels are similar to the Pittsburgh Steelers' Terrible Towel, but are in Panthers team colors (also white in more recent years).http://shop.panthers.com/officialgrowltowel.aspx Carolina Panthers Official Growl Towl Radio and television The main Carolina Panther's radio is WFNZ 610 the Fan. The Alternate Panthers' flagship radio stations are WBT in Charlotte and WBT-FM in Chester, S.C. The announcing team consists of Mick Mixon, Eugene Robinson and Jim Szoke. Most preseason and regular season games are locally broadcast by Charlotte's Fox affiliate, WCCB channel 18. The exceptions are when one of their preseason games gets nationally televised on a network other than Fox, in the regular season when they host an AFC team in the afternoon (in which case the game would be on WBTV, the CBS affiliate), or when one of their regular season games is in primetime. Notes and references External links *Carolina Panthers official web site *Charlotte Region Sports Website